Heading in a New Direction
by Nightmare Kami
Summary: Naruto had finally become a ninja- too bad he got thrown into another dimension with no access to his chakra and really strange people. Well, might as well settle in and make some friends. Naruto joins McKinley, and apparently his bad luck does too. High school is bad enough without a talking demon fox in your head.
1. Episode 1: Pilot

Disclaimer: None of the following story, including any other chapters I do or do not post to this website belong to me and I make no money off their making. Nothing belongs to me and any characters unrecognisable from the original series this fan fiction is based on are not made to resemble anyone in real life. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

* * *

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and tensed his body for the impending explosion. He could feel it coming like the calm before the storm. He had been running- running as fast as his legs could carry him so as not to be late for his first day of genin; that was when he felt it. Naruto had stopped, frozen and ready for the rumbling that it seemed only he could feel. The villagers carried on with their usual looks of distain as if the sky wasn't turning black around them.

Seconds passed.

One minute.

Two minutes and his muscles were beginning to cramp up.

Three minutes of waiting had gone now and a few civilian children had taken to using him as target practice in their game of ninja. Had he really imagined that? His shoulders relaxed and he squinted one eye open to check.

Nothing.

The sky was blue, the villagers were giving him weirder looks than usual for freezing in the street and the only thing odd was the cracking sound he could hear as the world fell apart –WAIT WHAT?

_CRASH!_

"Arhhhhhhh!" Screamed Naruto ad his blonde hair whipped against his face. The world around him ha shattered like broken glass and he was falling through the shards in an endless pool of inky blackness. Grasping wildly for something to hold on to the genin reached for a shard. The fragment held long enough to show that his world was still moving before it disintegrated and flew away from him.

"Somebody help!" He screamed. All his life he had waited to be a ninja and now that he had that chance he found himself in this nightmare. Although instinctively he knew he was awake. The blonde tumbled and though the void in a horrified daze. He managed to get his head between his knees and curled into a protective little ball; the feeling of helplessness the situation was instilling in Naruto reminded him of his childhood and his instincts kicked in. The journey –since even someone as stupid as he knew he was could feel that they were being pushed in a direction- didn't end and soon the monotony and exhausting fear put him to sleep.

* * *

_~"At about noon today a small 12 year old boy (who looked about 9) with blonde hair was found by local Texan authorities lying in an ally way unconscious. Reports show that he matches no child on the missing persons list, despite that he should be easily identifiable by his naturally bright hair and whisker like markings which are confirmed to be birth marks. While police forces refuse to give away too much information at the risk of endangering said unknown child, they have admitted that they found him in possession of a multitude of bladed weapons which have since been confiscated along with suspicious jewellery. If you know anything about the mysterious boy who has yet to wake up, this news reporter urges you to contact the number shown below and a reward will be given to anyone who can successfully identify him."~_

* * *

"Oh, wait a sec' boys, I think he's coming to."

As Naruto woke up, the gravely voice of a man with a thick accent buzzed about in his ears and it only served to worsen his already overbearing headache. It was the headache that drew his attention to his headband being gone. The blonde opened his eyes two see two burly men with short brown hair a little way away and a third man right up in his face, this one bald. It was the bald man who was in charge, Naruto realised when the man spoke again.

"You really had us worried for a moment there buddy. It's been 2 weeks now and this is the first time you've woken up."

'2 weeks?' Thought Naruto, '2 weeks since what? Wait a second, this accent isn't from anywhere in the elemental countries. Was I right then? I really was awake and everything really did break? I think... I think I'm in a different world!'

**No kidding, kit, **a sarcastic voice seemed to appear in his head, **I doubt there's ever been anyone as smart as you.**

'What the heck! Who was that?'

**You can hear me? Hmm... It must be a side effect of the dimensional travel. I'm the great Kyuubi and you had better show me the correct respect you insolent kit.**

'K-Kyuubi?! How?! Wait, no you said how, what I should be asking is what you meant by side effects.'

**I'd expect you to be a little more scared you know, but then again it's you- I've had to watch your idiocy all my life I shouldn't expect so much from you. And yes- side affects; there are two that you should already see without my help. Use your brain and figure it out.**

'Well... Oh! There's no chakra! How is that possible?! Even civilians have chakra and now –Oh God, now_ I_ don't even have any!'

**Calm yourself stupid boy and **_**think.**_

'Um... but you said yourself that I'm not... very... smart... Whoa, I'm not stupid any more!"

**Don't make me laugh you fool, you may not be a dunce like before but you are still no more than a below average buffoon. The only difference is that now you have something reminiscent of a functional thought process with out all that extra chakra clouding your brain.**

'... What?'

"Hey buddy, you still with us?"

Naruto suddenly snapped back to reality and found the three police officers (which he had just now worked out) staring worriedly at him.

"Yeah," He said, "Could I get my forehead protector back?"

Naruto ended up telling them that he had lived in a small village for most of his life and had been an orphan living on his own since his 6th birthday. He couldn't remember a lot and had no idea how he'd gotten here or where his village even was. It wasn't the full truth but it would do._  
_

It took a few days but after the short period he was placed into an orphanage and given the chance to think over everything that happened. First of all, he was in a strangely advanced world in which no one had any chakra. The only chakra in the entire world was coming from Kyuubi who was made of chakra any way. After a quick test they found that while Naruto could access this chakra, it took a tiny piece of Kyuubi's life force away. Even though Naruto was rapidly finding out that Kyuubi wasn't so bad, he still wanted the destruction and death he was known for and the only reason Naruto held back on using up his life force was that when Kyuubi was gone, so was his chakra.

On top of that, it seemed that the people in this world had a heck of a lot of different languages... And Naruto could understand them all. It had taken him a while but apparently he was in the United States of America which spoke a language called English. If he thought about it, he was aware that everything they said was definitely not Japanese but he knew what it all meant anyway- which was really weird for a dead last like him. Once he'd noticed that, he actually had to consciously think that he should be speaking English otherwise he accidentally replied in Japanese as he was used to but it didn't make it harder in the least bit. Kyuubi, or Kurama as Naruto had been informed was his name (only after telling the fox that he either learnt his real name or called him Fuzz Ball forever), had said that it could be a useful skill if it applied to every language so this was the next thing they tested. They looked up as many languages as they could and then looked into hieroglyphs, codes, ciphers, you name it. There was nothing Uzumaki didn't understand.

But the thing that really got to Naruto, was that no one knew his secret. Everything was equal and he wasn't treated unfairly. This was his fresh start and as much as he missed everyone, he would make the most of his time here; after all, he'd get back home soon, right?

* * *

AN/: Pilot finished! So, yes, I know that wasn't brilliant and I can see a few flaws with just a quick read but I don't know how to fix them without totally destroying my set up. If you see something you don't like, tell me and maybe give me an idea on how to fix it, if you can.

So, I want to clear things up. This is kind of the stuff I expect you'd want to know:

**Will Naruto be super smart or strong?  
**Nope. Sorry for anyone who saw that he wasn't really stupid any more and actually wanted a Godlike!Naruto style story. I think that without chakra Naruto would be able to think more clearly. Considering that the Kyuubi's concsience lives within his mind, I reckon chakra would be drawn there if that makes sense. That would make it somewhat harder to think. I don't think it would be noticeable usually but Uzumakis have large chakra reserves anyway which makes a bit of a difference. A bit. So not enough for Naruto to hit average, but he's not as bad as canon. He's just smart enough to realise not to tell them he's from another universe, dumb enough not to question his dimensional travel, for example.

About strength... Basically, I've decided that the reason Naruto has no chakra now is that in this world there is no spiritual energy, just physical and natural. Since he doesn't know Jiraiya he can't use the natural energy and physical energy is useless for jutsu without spiritual (if I understand how chakra works correctly). But since his physical hasn't diminished, he's still the same strength. Compared to people in this world, he's pretty strong I guess. All of it is brute strength though since he's not that good at the start of the show/book/anime/manga/potato. He could probably take down an untrained man who goes to the gym once a month. Strange comparison but it's the most accurate I could figure out. I don't know anything about martial arts but at a guess I'd say on technique alone he's yellow belt.

**Is this a non-chakra fic then?  
**Yes and no? He has chakra through Kurama but will not use it except for emergencies.

**Orange? Ramen? Precious people? What's happening with these things?  
**If you're asking these questions then Naruto seems out of character. That's not intentional, I just have a hard time writing him and if you have any tips on how to do this better it would be appreciated. He will be just as in love with these things as ever. His precious people right now are the Hokage and Iruka. He'll miss them (expect cheesy dreams) but he'll make new precious people. Naruto's just that kind of person. Orange is something I want to ask you guys about though. I have two ways I could go with this story- firstly Naruto could do something to make him unpopular in his first week of school and after realising he only wears orange, he is then made unpopular on the level of the Glee club. On the other hand he could be popular and after a while, orange becomes a trend. You guys get to choose how it plays out.

**Pairings?  
**I have no idea. That is up to you guys. This is going to be based on season 4 so anyone who is in Lima during S4 is welcome. For example: Racheal is in New York. Do not ask me to use her in a pairing. Mr Schue is in Lima. Feel free for me to use him. Disgusted that I said Mr Schue? I said anyone and I meant it. Not everyone will be paired at the same time. I want you guys to come up with as many as possible So that I can keep switching them. I like a challenge so feel free to make them as cute or creepy as you like. I'll try to use as many as I can so if you tell me you want it done, look out for it and it'll hopefully in there! My one limit being that Naruto will be with someone long term. He might be with a few others before or possible I fling- I really don't know. But for this to work, he must have a somewhat stable relationship. So don't give me lots of Narutoxthatguyfromwalmart etc. If you give me a Naruto pairing, it can still be unexpected but it has to be serious, or else he might get stuck with it.

_Thank you for reading! Love from NK x_


	2. Episode 2: Freedom at last!

**Lima , Ohio? Really Kit? Why choose this redneck place? **The growl echoed in his head but Naruto left it unanswered.

It was at this 'Lima, Ohio' that he would get his own apartment again. For Uzumaki Naruto, getting out of orphanages was a godsend, so he really hadn't bothered giving any thought to where he would live. He just picked the first place offered to him by his government ordered social worker. Last year he had filed for emancipation and had been granted the release from his prison **(****an orphanage is not a prison, being inside your stupid head is) **of 3 years. It had taken a while but he had gotten a good business running online where he taught languages through either e-mail or 1 to 1 video chats. The money he earned from this combined with his experience in living alone had tipped the scales in his favour and had gotten him his honorary adulthood... On the condition that he kept in touch with a social worker.

That condition was a bitch- Much like Jeanine, his social worker.

Naruto was now 15 and entering the local high school once he had finished moving in. McKinley high he believed it was called. His hair was a little longer but not by much. He'd saved his forehead protector over the years and it tended to scrunch up his blonde locks so that they held in a wild array. He was taller than before. The orphanage had seen to his lack of nutrition and now he stood at... well, he wasn't really sure but it was about average for a guy his age and height.

Things were finally going his way, maybe he'd meet a few friends here while he was at it. Someone to date? Nah, even if he wasn't the town pariah anymore, he was still Naruto: Nothing special looking, idiotic and dumb. The only thing he had going for him was his strength and athleticism, who'd fall for someone like that.

Somewhere in New York, Rachael and Kurt simultaneously sneezed and found themselves thinking of the times each of them had been with or liked Finn Hudson. Strangely, the same thing happened to one Quinn Fabray... How odd.

Naruto breathed in the fresh air as he lugged his last suitcase into the small lawn outside the large, grey apartment complex. The air wasn't as clean as Konoha and stank of fuel but by now the jinchuriki was used to it. So with a last look around he made his way though the squeaky doors with a whisper of "home sweet home."

* * *

How the heck had this happened?! He had been totally ready! The ninja had packed his bag the night before, tracked his route to make sure he knew where he was going, his alarm had gone off two hours before school started to make sure that he was showered and fed and still he had managed to be late! Somehow, Naruto had managed to get everything wrong- as usual. While he was eating breakfast and was going to doodle while ate the blonde found he had packed used notebooks instead of the clean ones he bought, his shower hadn't worked and he ended up using a packet of face wipes Jeanine had insisted he buy. Then he realised he hadn't unpacked his clothes except his training equipment and ended up having to run to the school in a black tank top and bright orange jogging bottoms, his hair not brushed and 20 minutes late. Half way there he realised he had no shoes and added on another 5 minutes to his time.

Kurama was having a field day.

So, 25 minutes late to his first day of high school found Uzumaki Naruto, or Naruto Uzumaki as they said here, sweating like a pig, looking like he'd just got out of bed in front of a very shocked Indian man who's office he had just burst into. Actualy, he'd been given an extra half an hour start anyway so classes should be finishing in about 5 minutes. What a wonderful morning.

"Sorry sir," Naruto apologised, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the new kid."

Taking a moment to compose himself, Principle Figgins replied with his heavy accent and drawling voice, "Mr Naruto, are you aware the classes have already started?"

"I, uh, well... I used face wipes," The Jinchuriki stuttered out awkwardly, not quite sure what to say.

"yes," said Figgins slowly, why did everyone who entered his office act so strangely? "Well, mr Uzumaki this is a bad start. Get your class schedule from reception and get to class. We don't want you in detention on your very first day, do we?" Now go, out. I have to finish filing paperwork for Coach Sylvester's recent rage."

"Ms Sylvester's what?" Asked the blonde uncertainly.

Principal Figgins paused as he realised that of course, Mr Uzumaki did not know of the demon coach. He debated warning the boy. Having already gone through Naruto's file with his social worker when he was administered Figgins knew his story. He was found in Texas when eleven years old and had no family. There were gaps in his memories he still could not fill and had since then been bumped around orphanages across the country. He had low test scores in most of his classes but kept his average above normal through exemplary athleticism and skill in languages. His record was mostly clean and had only a few cases of fights where he had been provoked, however the children he fought with always ended up with a short period of hospitalisation. He volunteered babysitting for people who couldn't afford to do so and had been in 4 sponsored runs, raising a lot of money and eyebrows at his incredible stamina. In every single one of his old schools he had been banned from football due to accidents where he had not controlled his strength happening too often, so his only clubs had been various language clubs; a different language for each of his previous 7 schools. That was German, Spanish, Polish, French, Japanese, Welsh and Korean. The boy really was a languages genius.

Telling him about Sue Sylvester could either keep him away from the athletics department which was the schools biggest source revenue or encourage him to look for her if he was curious enough, which according to his social worker he was.

"Ah, nothing. Get to class now, this late start is very unfortunate. Move along Mr Uzumaki."

Deciding to heed his new Principal's words he forgot about the confusing sentence since in a school as small as this he was sure that he would understand soon enough. Experience of small schools had let him learn that teenage civilians could rival a jonin in information gathering. It was protecting said information they had trouble with. With a signature foxy grin, the sweaty teen practically skipped from the office, glad that he wasn't in trouble for once.

The hallways were plain and seemed to be in very toned down, fiery colours. The sight made him smile; even as he caught a whiff of the boys locker room he just passed (which for someone with slightly fox enhanced senses was not the most pleasant experience).

It then occurred to him that he had no idea where he was and he had walked straight past the Secretary's office.

Dammit.

He turned on his heel and faced the locker rooms. Well, it wasn't going to be fun, but if he was late already, he might as well shower. A few extra minutes couldn't hurt right? No, of course not. He took a deep breath and prepared to hold it for as long as possible before bursting though the door and barging straight into some kid with brown hair. They both went down with Naruto landing on top of the new comer.

Well there went his deep breath.

"Sorry man," He said as he quickly got off even amongst the loud guffaws of the teenage guys around him as they got changed out of their gym clothes. Naruto held out a hand to help the brunette up which he grasped and got to his feet immediately.

"Nah, 'sokay. I don't think I've seen you around before; you new here?" The boy questioned as everyone began to brush past them to leave. They moved swiftly from the way of the door before Naruto answered.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto, I just got here today. I'm pretty late so I was gonna shower before I went and found the secretary."

The brunette chuckled, a little disbelievingly. He didnt think anyone could be so calm about their first day. Of course, Naruto had experienced 8 schools so far, not counting The Academy, the same number of orphanages and a new _world_ so he was pretty comfortable with new.

"Well I could show you around if you want, I've got a free period next anyway."

"Yeah sure, that'd be great," Naruto replied, "Do you mind waiting for me? I'll be a couple of minutes, tops."

**You better be, brat. I don't want to put up with you washing your filthy, bad, monkey body any longer than necessary.**

Naruto purposefully ignored the comment and instead took in the boy's face. His honey brown hair was swept over in a Bieber-ish style and he had dark chocolatey eyes. He had a strong nose (was that even a thing? Well he couldn't find any other way to describe it so it would have to be) and... really nice lips. No, like the kind of lips that once you notice them you can't look away from and-

**Kit, as entertaining as it is to watch you stare at another boy's face and swoon. The Monkey was talking to you and if you don't reply soon you will drown him in drool.**

Wait what? Crap! What was he saying.

**He just said he would be outside. Now hurry up and get in the damn showers so that I can take a break from you fawning all over your new boyfriend with puppy dog eyes like a bloody Inuzuka.**

"Ah, yeah. Sure. I'll, um, see you outside...?"

"Oh, the name's Ryder by the way"

* * *

AN/: So basically this chapter was just summing up who Naruto now is and introducing our first Glee member! Okay, before anyone throws a big hissy fit-  
Yes: There will be an OC  
No: She will not be a big part. She'll have a few lines _unless_ you want more of her.  
Yes: I'm still asking for any and all pairings you want along with his popularity status  
No: RyderxNaruto will not necessarily be a pairing- that depends on you lot. I got a nice review from one **queenyuri** that asked for a "Naruto x Ryan." So it took a a lot of debating on whether she meant Bryan Ryan or Ryder or if there was somebody that I forgot about. If there is, please tell me. So I added Ryder to the story since I figured that was the more likely option but I will be pulling Bryan back in as well just in case. The worst part is I can see him in a relationship with either one of them (yeah, I know, I'm messed up). This is why you all need to add your opinion. So hop to it!

Love from, NK x


End file.
